The BrokenAngel of Perim
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Angela Potter is the true Girl Who Lived but she is abandoned at the Dursley's to be abused at the tender age of two for her supposed Boy Who Lived Twin Dorian. She has an escape though, and that's the world of Chaotic that she can enter, all of her, at any time she wishes due to her magic. But there's another Chaotic Player who knows her, and who owes her a LOT! AU OOC Nice!Krys
1. Chapter 1

**Chaotic and HP crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Krystella had a friend other than Klay in Chaotic…and didn't have so many issues with her sister Jycella thanks to that friend? What if Fem!Harry had an escape from the Dursley's and Hogwarts abuse after she's abandoned by her parents for her bwl twin brother at the age of two? Set summer after fourth year and just before Faux Bauble AU OOC Femslash later and bashing too)**

"Hey did you see that new girl who just came in? She's is smoking hot!" One guy was heard telling another at a table nearby Kazz and Tom who were being bugged by Krystella as they talked about their battle strategy for Tom's battle with Klay at noon.

"Really? How smoking?" The other guy asked, Krystellas bug able to pick it up easily considering that they were so close to Tom and Kazz's table.

"She makes Takinom's Torrent of Flame look like a large snowball, she's that hot." The other replied causing Krystellas eyebrow to raise, that was a phrase she hadn't heard of before.

"Huh never heard of it being put that way before." Kazz said obviously having overheard the two and having agreed with Krystellas sentiments.

"Duuuuuude that must be one hell of a hot babe. How old is this babe anyways?" The other guy asked drawing out the dude a while.

"I don't know man but she looks about fourteen maybe fifteen but no older than sixteen or seventeen definitely. I overheard her muttering about having a battle in the Crelin drome in about a minute if you wanna see her for yourself." The first one said pointing at one of the screens that just came to life and showed a bulky teenage boy with blond hair and acne standing across from a girl that caused many boys to wolf whistle while Krystellas breath hitched in her throat.

The girl was even hotter than the first boy described her. She had long wild looking flame red hair that cascaded down her back to her thighs, curious looking jade green eyes that seemed to be able to pierce a person's soul with just one look, light pale skin that looked like she hadn't seen the sun in weeks, and a perfect figure that many girls would kill and die for. Most of all…Krystella knew that girl.

"Angela Potter Chaotic Username BrokenAngel dock your scanner." The Drome said coming to life and causing Angela to glance up at it quickly before she placed her scanner in the stand, not looking surprised in the least when the screen popped up in front of her.

"Opponent Destroyer99 dock your scanner." The nearly drooling blond boy did just that and nearly jumped a foot in the air when his screen popped up, limiting his view of Angela who was smiling at his reaction. Her smile caused even more wolf whistles and cat calls to ring out since it made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Select your creatures." The Drome said again causing Angela to smile slightly wider as she scrolled through her deck leisurely before finally picking a creature, Intress of the OverWorld Tribe. The red head then began to pick some battle gear, a Bi-Mowercycle from what Krystella knew, and some mugic, it would probably be a Refrain of Denial Krystella mentally noted, and her ten locations.

"Players lock your decks." The Drome ordered causing the two to lock their decks which revealed the board. Intress against Chaor.

"BrokenAngel as this is your first match you are the attacker. Spin your location randomizer." The Drome said causing Angela to smile as she spun the randomizer with a flick of her wrist.

"The location is…Takinoms Tower. BrokenAngel choose your attacking creature and your target creature." The Drome said while many were confused, they never heard of that location before…and why would she be happy, as she obviously was by the large grin on her face, when she'd be in an UnderWorld Location against the ruler of the UnderWorld while using an OverWorld creature?

"Intress attacks Chaor." Angela said, her voice silky smooth cotton soft and wind chime beautiful, just like Krystella remembered it. Without being prompted Angela touched her Intress card and wasn't phased at all as she transformed into the feline warrioress whereas Destroyer99 turned into the hulking red form of Chaor.

"Never heard of this location before but a rare location won't save you. I have the advantage there" Chaor said growling at Intress who smirked at him, placing a hand on her hip as she did so.

"That's what you think. Then again with you being a muscle bound brute I'm surprised you _can_ think." Intress replied without skipping a beat. Krystella fully agreed with the shout of 'burn' from one girl who had sat at a table near the monitor as the two players were transported to the location.

Chaor reappeared in what looked like a bedroom and quickly looked around for Intress while investigating the room at the same time.

"Let's see what Chaor knows about this place." Chaor muttered as the player tried scanning Chaors memories for any information on this location only to look confused.

"That's strange. This is obviously an UnderWorld location and yet Chaor doesn't know anything about it!" Chaor said looking around confused wildly and causing some people watching the battle to murmur. An UnderWorld location that the ruler of the UnderWorld didn't know about? How was that possible?

"That's because Chaor's never been in Takinom's tower, in fact only four people other than Takinom have ever been here." Intress said as she leaned against the wall behind Chaor lazily, leaning against what appeared to be a doorframe to a closet.

"Huh?" Chaor asked spinning around to face Intress with his Liquidizer ready and pointing right at her. She was unfazed by this however.

"Only four people other than Takinom herself have ever been in this tower, one of which is human and the other three are related to Takinom in some way." Intress said with a shrug as her tail swished lazily behind her.

"Really? I didn't know that." Chaor said blinking slightly as he looked at the relaxed Intress who shrugged.

"I'm not surprised. The three related to Takinom are her adopted daughter, her niece, and her sister. The only human who knows of this place and where exactly to find it is a young human girl who found her way to Perim once by accident and was taken in by Takinom when the human fell sick." Intress said causing many to look amazed and confused, they didn't know Takinom had any family let alone a sister, niece, and daughter. How did that girl know all this?

"Really? Who's her family and what's the humans' name?" Chaor asked blinking curiously at Intress who smirked.

"Nivenna is Takinom's adopted daughter ever since Takinom found her as a baby in Fear Valley. Her niece is not only the adopted daughter of Takinom's sister but also Nivenna's biological twin sister, Aivenna. The two of them, the human girl, and Takinoms sister know the way around here like the back of their hands and they even know where Takinom hides all of her personal battle gear around here and where all of her traps for intruders are." Intress said causing many to gape, they knew Takinom raised Nivenna but they didn't know that the princess of the UnderWorld had adopted the darker of the two twins.

"Woah. Who's Takinom's sister and how do you know all this?" Chaor asked staring at Intress in shock and amazement.

"Well those are some easy questions. You see…Takinom's sister is quite well known…" Intress said before slamming her fist onto a panel of the wall that slid inwards and caused a cage to drop down on Chaor, knocking his Liquidizer out of his hands and across the room as Intress got off of the door frame and fully exposed the room behind her, causing many to gape. It was a Battle Gear gold mine!

Intress fully ignored Chaor trying to break from his cage that suppressed mugic and absorbed all fire type and earth type attacks as she walked into the room and disappeared for a moment.

"You see…Takinom's older sister is Intress!" Intress said as a loud roaring was heard before Intress came bursting out of the floor driving a Bi-Mowercycle straight at Chaor.

"And Intress doesn't like it when boys are in her sisters' home!" Intress yelled over the roar of her Battle Gear as she finally reached Chaor and decoded him in a heartbeat, causing them both to reappear in the Battle Drome.

"Winner is BrokenAngel." The Drome announced as Intress turned back into Angela.

"As for how I know all of that…" Angela broke off for a minute as she stared off into space, seemingly daydreaming.

"It's simple really." Angela said with a faraway look in her eyes as she smiled slightly, her next words stunning all but one person.

"I was that sick human girl that Takinom had taken care of and nursed back to health."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaotic and HP crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Angel!" A familiar girls voice shouted as Angela left the battle Drome. Angela's head immediately shot up at the sound of the voice as she looked around, brightening up when she caught sight of the brown haired girl running towards her and waving.

"Krystella!" Angela said grinning widely as she ran towards Krystella fast as a rocket.

"It's so good to see you again Krystella! What are you doing here?" Angela asked nearly tackling Krystella in a hug while Krystella chuckled slightly as she hugged the girl back.

"I'm a Chaotic Player remember? I've had my transport code for a while and have been here for over a month. What about you? How are you doing? How are your 'relatives' treating you? I haven't seen or heard anything from you in four years." Krystella said as she led Angela to the nearest table, the one beside Tom and Kazz who were still building Tom's strategy and deck for the challenge match against Klay. Krystella paid them no attention anymore, Angela was more important than some petty revenge.

"Sorry about that but it was hard to keep in contact without the Dursleys finding out and they're the same as always although Vernon is starting to freak me out a bit. He and Dudley keep staring at me all the time and either turn red in the face or lick their lips. It's really weird." Angela said causing Krystella's face to go stone cold for a minute as she growled audibly.

"If he tries anything, either of them tries anything at all, call me immediately and I will do worse than break the bastard and pigs noses again." Krystella said with a slight growl to her voice as she looked at the younger girl seriously.

"Okay Krystella." Angela agreed but she was obviously confused by the order.

"But get this, it turns out the Dursley's didn't completely lie to me." Angela said causing Krystella to blink.

"Oh?" Krystella asked causing Angela to nod.

"Yeah turns out they were telling the truth about my parents abandoning me for my brother. I've met both of my parents and my twin brother while at boarding school, turns out my parents are assistant teachers there and my brother's a student." Angela said causing Krystella to look shocked before she clenched her hands into fists and literally growled, causing several people nearby to look at her warily.

"If I ever see them I'm going to kill them. How dare they do that to you?" Krystella hissed, her hands bleeding thanks to her fingernails digging into her skin.

"It's okay Krysie. They aren't worth it, and look you're bleeding! Let me patch that up." Angela said softly as she touched Krystella's fists, gently prying her fingers away from her palm so that she could wrap medical bandages around the small puncture wounds. Krystella watched Angela wrap her hands expertly before the red head glanced at Krystella's face and smiled reassuringly.

"How's Jycella? She here yet?" Angela asked changing the topic from her to Krystella, and Krystella allowed it for now.

"Jycella's fine, starting to come out of her shell a little bit after I reminded her of that advice you gave her a few years ago about how you'd rather be hated for who you are than loved for who you're not. She's not here yet but she's getting better at playing so she'll probably be getting her transport code soon." Krystella said causing Angela to smile at her.

"I'm glad to hear she's taking that to heart, even if it took her so long. I can't wait to see her again. You and her both always argue over the silliest things." Angela said with a giggle causing Krystella to mock scowl at her.

"Shut up and let's go." Krystella said grabbing her adventuring pack and slinging it over her shoulders while Angela blinked up at her curiously.

"Go where?" Angela asked grabbing her own pack and standing up, usually she would be more cautious…but she trusted Krystella so she wasn't worried.

"Where else? We're going to the UnderWorld." Krystella said smiling as she set the location in her scanner, doing the same for Angela after getting the green and silver scanner from the girl.

"Okay. Why?" Angela asked as she took her scanner back and allowed Krystella to lead her by the hand to the transporter.

"Takinom and Nivenna don't know you're back yet do they? So don't you want to go give them a surprise visit?" Krystella asked smiling as she gently tugged Angela to the transporter and causing Angela's whole face to brighten up as she beamed at Krystella.

"I haven't been out to Perim yet to see them so no they don't. A surprise visit to Ma's place sounds good to me!" Angela said beaming at Krystella. Yes that's right. Angela considered Takinom her mom and referred to her as such, something that thrilled the princess of the UnderWorld and amused Intress to no end.

"Do you think Nivenna and Aivenna are there too? And what about Aunty Intress?" Angela questioned Krystella as they walked to the transporter together before Angela was surrounded by boys, separating her from Krystella.

"Wow you're beautiful."

"Want to go on a date with me?"

"Let's go scan hunting together!"

"Will you go out with me?" The various questions and statements were shouted to Angela who was shaking at being the center of attention and covering her sensitive ears from all the shouting.

"Krystella help!" Angela called for her friend who reacted in an instant. Before they knew what hit them half of the boys were thrown a few feet away or into various tables and other people, the other half were being glared down by Krystella as she stood protectively in front of Angela.

"Don't worry Angel. I'm not going to let these stupid boys do anything to you." Krystella said, knowing very well about her friends fear of males in general, glaring at the boys and cracking her knuckles while Angela was still shaking as she clutched the back of Krystellas' tube top. Krystellas next words caused many boys to pale and vow to stay far, far away from Angela.

"And once your adoptive family hears how badly they scared you Takinom and Intress are going to use their claws to castrate several very stupid boys…and that's before Nivenna and Aivenna get to them."


End file.
